Battle Tower
The Battle Tower is one of many randomly generated dungeons found in RLCraft. It is added by the Battle Towers mod. Generation The Battle Tower can either generate in any biome, and can be found generated normally or inverted. A normal Battle Tower will have the player enter at the bottom and climb their way to the top to defeat the Battletower Golem. An inverted Battle Tower will have the player enter at the top and climb down to the bottom to defeat the Golem instead. Towers can also be generated from different materials: Cobblestone, Netherrack, Mossy Cobblestone, Ice, Sandstone, etc. There is a minimum distance of 700 blocks between Battle Towers. Floors Each Battle Tower has up to 10 floors - 0 with a pair of spawners and 1 with the Battletower Golem. There are 2 spawners on each floor and there can be up to 18 spawners in a tower. Each floor has a double chest with randomly generated loot inside. Each Battle Tower has up to 10 chests in total. The final two chests can only be opened once the Golem has been defeated or separated from the chests (such as pushing the Golem off the top of the tower). Enemies There are 4 types of enemies: Zombies, Skeletons, Wither SkeletonsIn nether Battle Towers and Cave Spiders. They spawn from spawners. Additionally, each tower has a Battletower Golem at the top or bottom, depending on the type. Loot Tables The following is a list of items that can appear in Battle Tower chests: Floor 1 Stone Dagger, Stone Longsword, Stone Katana, Stone Saber, Stone Rapier, Stone Greatsword, Stone Hammer, Stone Warhammer, Stone Spear, Stone Halberd, Leather Cap, Leather Tunic, Leather Pants, Leather Boots, Sticks (5-6 per stack), Wheat Seeds (3-5 per stack), Planks (5-6 per stack), Sugar Cane (3-5 per stack), Torches (3-10 per stack), Bottle o' Enchanting, Heart Container Floor 2 Stone Pike, Stone Lance, Leather Longbow, Leather Crossbow, Stone Throwing Knife, Stone Throwing Axe, Stone Javelin, Stone Boomerang, Stone Battleaxe, Stone Mace, Leather Cap, Leather Tunic, Leather Pants, Leather Boots, Wool (2-8 per stack), Stone Sword, Stone Pickaxe, Stone Axe, Torches (3 per stack), Stone Button (2 per stack), Cobblestone (2-20 per stack), Heart Container Floor 3 Chain Helmet, Chain Chestplate, Chain Leggings, Chain Boots, Clay Balls (2-20 per stack), Bricks (2-20 per stack), Bowls (2-4 per stack), Coal (2-4 per stack), String (2-5 per stack), Wool (1-8 per stack), Heart Container, Fishing Junk Floor 4 Slime Balls (1-8 per stack), Chain Helmet, Chain Chestplate, Chain Leggings, Chain Boots, Silver Helmet, Silver Chestplate, Silver Leggings, Silver Boots, Glass (3-10 per stack), Feathers (4-10 per stack), Bread (2-10 per stack), Apples (2-5 per stack), Heart Container, Fishing Treasure Floor 5 Toolbelt, Toolbelt Pouch, Backpack, Compass, Map, Silver Helmet, Silver Chestplate, Silver Leggings, Silver Boots, Slime Balls (1-8 per stack), Brown Mushrooms (2 per stack), Red Mushrooms (2 per stack), Oak Sapling (3 per stack), Wheat (4 per stack), Heart Container, Abandoned Mineshaft Chest Loot Floor 6 Toolbelt, Toolbelt Pouch, Backpack, Slime Balls (1-8 per stack), Map, Antique Atlas, Iron Helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron Boots, Compass, Bookshelves (1-5 per stack), TNT (1-10 per stack), Oak Signs (1-2 per stack), Fishing Rod, Pumpkin Seeds (2 per stack), Melon Seeds (3 per stack), Heart Container, Dungeon Chest Loot Floor 7 Antique Atlas, Iron Helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron Boots, Ozzy Chestplate Liner, Ozzy Leggings Liner, Iron Horse Armor, Bookshelves (1-5 per stack), Diamond Sword, Diamond Pickaxe, Golden Apple, Iron Sword, Gunpowder (3-10 per stack), Leather (4-8 per stack), Fish (3 per stack), Ink Sacs (1-2 per stack), Heart Container, Dungeon Chest Loot Floor 8 Ozzy Chestplate Liner, Ozzy Leggings Liner, Miner's Ring, Experience Logbook, Emerald Ring, Emerald Amulet, Golden Horse Armor, Lapis Blocks (1-3 per stack), Glowstone Dust (1-5 per stack), Bookshelves (1-5 per stack), Iron Ingots (1-5 per stack), Heart Container, Dungeon Chest Loot Floor 9 Spectral Silt (1-4 per stack), Glowing Ingots (1-4 per stack), Potion Ring, Blaze Rods (1-2 per stack), Ozzy Chestplate Liner, Ozzy Leggings Liner, Miner's Ring, Experience Logbook, Emerald Ring, Emerald Amulet, Diamond Horse Armor, Lapis Blocks (1-3 per stack), Bottle o' Enchanting (1-32 per stack), Glowstone Dust (1-5 per stack), Diamond Helmet, Diamond Chestplate, Diamond Leggings, Diamond Boots, Bookshelves (1-5 per stack), Emeralds (3-10 per stack), Emerald Blocks (1-3 per stack), Redstone Lamps (2 per stack), Brewing Stand, Heart Container, Dungeon Chest Loot Boss Floor Remorseful Essence (1-4 per stack), Ravaging Essence (1-4 per stack), Ravaging Ingot (1-4 per stack), Spectral Silt (1-4 per stack), Glowing Ingots (1-4 per stack), Miner's Ring, Experience Logbook, Emerald Ring, Emerald Amulet, Nether Star, Lapis Blocks (1-3 per stack), Bottle o' Enchanting (1-10 per stack), Blaze Powder (1-5 per stack), Blaze Rods (1-4 per stack), Glowstone Dust (1-5 per stack), Ender Pearls (2-4 per stack), Diamonds (2-5 per stack), Diamond Blocks (1-3 per stack), Redstone Dust (5-10 per stack), Gold Ingots (8-16 per stack), Heart Container, Dungeon Chest Loot